


IN&OUT

by NN_NoName



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NN_NoName/pseuds/NN_NoName
Summary: 没开起来的车车
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 4





	IN&OUT

**Author's Note:**

> 同系列戳Lof

堂本光一渐渐找回意识的时候，堂本刚温热的气息正喷在他的脸颊上。

小团子睡的脸红红的，整个脑袋埋在他的肩窝处，短短的胡渣和柔软的发丝蹭得他心痒痒。兴许是因为睡下时把人搂在怀里的缘故，现在他像个动物幼崽一样趴在自己的身上。虽然说实话并没有什么重量，但存在感却很强。

光一一边因为这有些轻的重量皱了皱眉，但心里又不可否认地喜欢对方将体重托付给自己的感觉。

他信任着自己。

自己是他的依靠。

小动物兴许是做了什么梦，无意识地发出了几声轻哼，扭了两下，砸巴砸巴嘴，却没有要醒来的意思。闻着那人发丝间若有似无的洗发水香味，光一不禁觉得这个久违的香气其实已经在他的潜意识里魂牵梦绕了许久。

—————————————————

随后便意识到，因美人在怀而兴奋的，貌似不只有他的脑子——他的小兄弟开始兴致高昂起来。

有些无奈地抬起没被压住的左手扶住额头，顺带把快要戳到眼睛里的发丝顺到脑后去。堂本光一叹了口气。

也不是不想，而且也不是不能。舞台剧还只是在重新安排与商讨，没有严格要求禁欲，只是……他不想一“复合”就把人摁在怀里这样那样。不然就好像……

就好像自己来找他，只是为了处理欲望一样。

明明不是这样的。

可压在自己身上的团子就好像算准了自己在纠结什么一样，又砸巴着富士山小嘴，然后仿佛还嫌这点撩拨不够似的舔了舔唇。

要不是堂本光一太熟悉堂本刚了，知道他真的还在睡，不然都要怀疑他是不是在故意装睡了。

这已经不是忍耐不忍耐的事情了。这就是一场博弈。

然而纵使堂本光一手中一把好牌，也敌不过堂本荷官是那样规则外的存在——只要对上他，他堂本光一就算再天下无敌，也毫无胜算。

他只会心甘情愿地将手中的红心一张一张地递出，直到对方摊开一副完美的同花大顺，让他连同自己本身都赔进去。

在堂本刚面前，他堂本光一向来毫无胜算。

放置策略显而易见地打了水漂。鬼知道明明什么都还没发生，为什么这家伙就已经这么迫不及待了。

光一认命地打算放任那家伙自己冷静冷静，再不行，过会就只能忍痛割爱，放开香香软软的爱人，去接受冷水的洗礼。

不过好在堂本刚没有给他这个机会。

100天年下的先生慢悠悠地翻了个身，从他身上滚下来，伸手探进自己的大背心里，小熊一样挠了挠肚子，发出小孩子一样的哼声，渐渐转醒。

然后狠狠地伸了个懒腰——手肘没控制好，直接敲上了枕边人的脑袋。

“唔……”听到大猫闷哼一声，他才想起来，自己身边还躺了个人。

讨好似的贴上去，伸手想给人揉揉脑袋，不料却被提前捉住，放在了心口的位置。

堂本光一侧腰用力，一个翻身跨坐到爱人的身上，将那只手从胸口处再一次抬起来，贴到唇上，细细地吻那指节。

温热的气息喷在皮肤上，引得堂本刚不由自主地发出轻笑。他试图收回自己的手，没想到光一不但不放，反而攥得更紧了。

然后他就模模糊糊看到那粉粉的舌尖从有些发白的唇中探出来，舔了他一下。

又舔了一下。

然后极其sq地含住他的手指，吃进去，再慢慢地吐出来。

堂本刚不由地用空着的右手捏上自己的耳垂。

果然在发烫。

“唔……欧桑一大早干什么呢……”吐息中不可抑制地带上了一丝桃色的热度，堂本刚小幅度地扭动了一下身体，“现在还很早哦……”

“早也没关系。”光一终于放过了那已经被舔的湿漉漉的手指，俯下身去贴刚的唇，“好久没有好好亲亲你了，再早再晚都无所谓。”

于是他们接吻，交换着口腔中的热度、空气与水分。他们紧紧贴在一起，然后微微分开，换一个角度，再一次贴到一起，不断重复。

两双带茧的手摸索着相扣，摩挲，十指交缠。从腰际滑向头顶，最终纠缠于苦亚麻色的发尾之中。

这好像一场永远都不会结束的吻之竞技。即使有一方微微后退，另一方也会飞快地追上去，然后再一次纠缠在一起。

不会再分开了。

他们也无法承受再一次分开了。

刚的皮肤很容易留下痕迹，要不是他们职业特殊，应该会是很能带来成就感的体质。可是在被撩拨的方面，光一倒是更有天赋——刚则要慢热些。

可说实在的，当兴致真的上来后，这点时间差距根本不算什么。

刚看着光一稍稍退开了身子，眼神虚焦着逐渐断开的银丝，有些恍惚，又有些青涩迷蒙的样子，抹了把唇上的水光，趁着对方没有防备，一个使劲便调换了位置。

有着美好肉感的大腿卡在精瘦腰际的两侧，圆润的臀瓣在衣物的包裹下显出完美的弧度。

清醒的肉体失去了沉睡时的那份重量，更何况上位者是故意把握了分寸，让潮热的器官隔着薄薄布料，虚虚被笼罩在身体之下。

一手撑在光一的腹肌上，刚扭动着调整了一下姿势，让臀峰悄悄蹭到光一那处的头冠部分。然后有些急不可耐的大叔就不可抑制地抖了一下。

“欧桑还是那样，”他抚弄了一下头发，用下目线看着这个被万众敬仰的男人，“一·碰·就·不·行·了~💗”

“唔……”被质疑了的堂本光一有些不爽，同时又被爱人魅惑的气质撩拨地没了脾气，于是摸上那人流畅的腰线，抬起上身，凑上去吻他的肩头。

刚被他啃啃咬咬，还时不时故意吐上来的热气弄得痒痒的，于是轻笑着扭来扭去，试图能够逃过一点，不料却被掐住腰侧往下摁了摁。

摁着他的人还趁机顶了顶他。

闻着鼻尖对方那自己亲手挑选的洗发水的香气，堂本刚真的一点脾气也没有了。

他们再一次接吻起来，一边难舍难分，一边褪去对方身上的衣物。堂本光一顾及堂本刚的膝盖，于是再一次把人撂倒在柔软的床垫上，然后爬过他的身体，伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂和不知道还剩下多少的套套。

然后就被堂本刚突如其来的舔舐吓了一跳。

“干嘛舔我！！”大猫猫用力攥着塑料的包装，双手撑在了他脑袋的两侧。

“因为就在我眼前嘛~”小恶魔笑着，露出两颗小小的尖牙，眼睛亮晶晶地用对方自己的话回复他。

“在眼前也不许舔！”其实根本没生气，只是顺着气氛故意装凶，接着凶巴巴地把手里的管子往人胸口一方，“那你自己弄。”

果不其然，对方伸手就揉了一把自己的屁股。

于是作为反击，光一剥掉了刚的内裤。

然后包着那人的一只手，沾了润滑，就往身下探。

躯体叠在一起，呼出的热度互相纠缠，于是刚又趁机吹了光一的耳朵。

逗猫真开心。

【I won, and I know you’ll fall in love】

—Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> D本K一41岁生日快乐  
> 2020年新年快乐


End file.
